Someday
by high-striker
Summary: Life is short, and it’s up to us not to let it pass us by. Although sometimes, all it takes is an innocent phone call to bring a person to the place where they truly belong. Nick & Warrick slash


Title: Someday

Author: HighStriker

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nick & Warrick

Summary: Life is short, and it's up to us not to let it pass us by. Although sometimes, all it takes is an innocent phone call to bring a person to the place where they truly belong.

Warnings: Slight spoilers, and slash (well, preslash really…)

* * *

He feels old. Even as his eyelids flutter open, ever so slowly, it all feels wrong.

His muscles are sore, his legs practically too tired to make him really want to move so that he can get up. The frail arm over his chest doesn't help any, though it makes him feel even more uncomfortable. It's ridiculous, he thinks, because he's not even forty, he's still in his thirties, he still works out some.

But he just can't shake the fact that it just doesn't feel right. And the biggest problem is that that little _it_ refers to nearly everything in his life at the moment. When he finally gathers enough strength to turn his head he instantly regrets facing the other side of the bed.

Because he doesn't want to see her lying there. He doesn't want to see that soft, peaceful face next to him. He doesn't want to see her smooth skin, her hair splayed out over the pillow like little waves. His head shakes, and he curses himself. He curses his cowardice, knowing that he should have told her the truth a long time ago.

It just doesn't feel right.

And that makes him inwardly cringe, since there just isn't a better way for him to put it. There's no real explanation, just the fact that it all feels so undoubtedly wrong.

Which isn't to say that he hasn't tried. He's spent two years of his life willing himself to change.

Willing for everything to make sense again.

He jumps at the sound of his phone. He makes several unsuccessful swipes for his phone, all the while wondering where his smooth moves and agility have disappeared to. It takes another two swipes for his hand to actually grasp it.

From there it's all he can do to try and comprehend the words some stranger is sprouting out, and it isn't until he hears the man mention Nick that every word starts to become a bit more clear. At least clear enough for him to register the fact that the man is drunk in some bar off the strip and something about singing.

It still takes awhile, but he manages to get up without waking her. From there it's more of a struggle to gather up some clothes in the dark while trying not to trip and make any loud noises.

Eventually he's managed to pull himself together enough that he doesn't feel too uncomfortable walking outside in broad daylight. His glasses go on in an instant to block out the blinding light that's glaring off the dozens of cars in the parking lot.

He's glad that it doesn't take him too long to navigate his way through the strip, finally seeing Nick's truck parked alongside a few other vehicles. The small bar isn't much to look at, but he knows that it's Nick's favorite bar in Vegas. Which is why they both know everyone that works there on a first name basis. Even though, he isn't entirely sure why his knowing that has anything to do with it being Nick's favorite bar.

The second he opens the door he cringes, because there's absolutely no mistaking the twang in the voice that's trying it's best to sing. Once he gets inside it doesn't sound quite so bad, except that he's pretty sure that no Sugar Ray song was ever meant to be sung by someone with an exceptionally powerful southern accent.

It's also the drawl that lets him know that Nick's had a few too many, although there wasn't a single doubt of that fact in his mind. Because he knows Nick. He knows that the surprisingly timid man would never actually get up in public and try to sing unless he was drunk.

"Some say- better things will come our way… No matter what they say you were always there for me…"

The words make him smile, a light chuckle breaking free. He wonders if he should do something, possibly force Nick offstage before he truly embarrasses himself. Except that he really doesn't feel like moving, instead he can't help but listen.

"Someway…" His voice lapses for a moment, as he tries to catch his balance on the rather small stage, "When the sun begins to shine- I hear a song from another time… and I'll fade away."

He drags out the words longer than they're supposed to be. All the while, missing most of the notes while he tries his best to keep up with the conveniently large lettering as it scrolls along to the music.

It's undeniably one of the funnier moments he's experienced lately. The slight bit of guilt over having a good laugh at his friend's expense didn't linger for long as he took a seat by the bar, offering a smile and a quick wave to the bartender.

And for a moment everything feels right.

"Someday- when my life has passed me by, I'll lay around and why you were always there for me…"

His smile is gone. He's suddenly watching every move Nick is making, he's actually searching for the details, and he really doesn't like what he finds.

There's no mistaking the pain there. He can't take his eyes off those deep brown orbs, because they actually look broken. And he can't remember the last time he's seen Nick look quite so lost. Then his hand is clutching at his neck, fingering the thin silver chain, unable to bring himself to touch the quarter that's hanging there. He curses Nick silently, when he feels tears stinging his eyes before he quickly swipes them away.

The whole situation isn't nearly so much fun anymore, and he doesn't waste any time getting to the stage and grabbing hold of Nick's wrist. It's difficult getting the man to stay upright while he tries to drag him out of the bar. Every single tug of resistance on Nick's part is easily overcome.

Everything is starting to become too much for him to handle with any semblance of sanity, and he's grateful when the wave of hot air rushes over them once they're outside.

Ignoring the now vocal objections coming from Nick he makes his way to Nick's truck. He shakes his head, trying to ignore the fact that he likes holding onto the man's wrist. Trying to ignore that it feels right. This just wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

In fact, _it_ was never supposed to happen at all. But with every passing second it was constantly getting harder to ignore. His mind kept replaying the words Nick had been singing over and over without any pause. For the first time in his life he actually wished that he didn't know so much about music.

And then he feels Nick's free hand press against his chest. The hand is shaking, as it slowly pads around, and it takes a moment for him to realize what exactly Nick's looking for. Instinct kicked in and he quickly took the chain out of Nick's reach, tearing it from around his neck.

Neither one moved, both their eyes were locked on the offending item. All he could hear was Nick's shaky breathing. They didn't move for several minutes, until Warrick finally closed his fingers around the coin, hiding it from their eyes just as Nick moved his hand to take it away from him.

Their eyes met, and Warrick felt his breath hitch. Not entirely aware of what he was doing he felt his arm moving quickly, letting the quarter fly across the parking lot. A second later he had his lips locked firmly against Nick's.

It wasn't supposed to ever happen.

He'd spent so long imagining it. So much time had been put into dreaming up how this very moment _could_ happen. And that whole time he'd been positive that it was flat out stupid of him.

Every little detail had been thought out clearly. Which made him smile now, because this was absolutely nothing like he'd ever imagined it could be. But even more importantly, it all felt so unbelievably right.

Until the moment he felt Nick's body lurch forward, bringing them even closer. His arms immediately wrapped around Nick's waist to keep him from falling to the hard pavement beneath their feet. A small smile formed when he realized that Nick had fallen asleep.

Without a word, he carefully hoisted Nick up and carried him to the other side of the truck.

Before long he was sitting in the driver's seat. Every few minutes glancing over at Nick's still form, and with each glance that smile grew a bit.

Their was a slight trickle of drool along Nick's jaw. His face was calm, a bit of a 'five o'clock' shadow already showing. The rumpled hair, and even more noticeable was the slight grin that was still there. At the moment he didn't feel quite so old anymore. He felt younger, he felt like he was finally right where he belonged.

His eyes traveled back to the road, only to pause when he spotted the ring on his hand. A loud sigh escaped before he bit his tongue and quickly slipped the ring off his finger, placing it in the closest cup holder that he could reach. It was his own little way of promising that he'd be there for Nick in whatever way the man wanted.

Warrick quickly took hold of Nick's hand, allowing his other hand to steer while he drove them to Nick's house.

"Like hell I'm gonna let life pass us by- Not this time Nicky."

He squeezes the hand in his own before letting himself really smile for the first time in a long time. It doesn't go away, even as he picks Nick up and carries him inside. Before long he's lying down behind Nick, holding his best friend as close as possible. His smile never fades the entire time, and for the first time in a long time he's actually looking forward to tomorrow.

Which is how he falls asleep, the smile still plastered on his face. Both arms wrapped snugly around Nick. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, allowing himself to finally relax and enjoy the fact that this is definitely right where he belongs.

* * *

Notes: Apparently I chose a good week not to be around, seeing as it sounds like this site has been having a lot of problems lately. Anyhow, I heard this song on the radio while on a seven hour long car trip, and it got me thinking about a story. So here it is, hope you all enjoyed it. :)  



End file.
